


Rimple in Time

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Serial Killers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Serial Killer/Time Travel/Omega Verse as requested byKanekididnotdeserveon Ao3.The last thing you expect to happen on your wedding day is that time literally stops and a time agent from the future drops the bomb that a serial killer from 35 years to come is after your mate.The last thing the time agent expects to happen is having to unfreeze a second person or a third to find out they're too late.





	Rimple in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 273 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the eleventh mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. :}
> 
> Took a day of to enjoy sleeping. Hope all of you are okay. ~~Planning this story and hopefully a Sea Story update~~. Flu is still holding on strong and I hope that passes as my best friend has something planned for my birthday next Saturday. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

September 2055- LAL headquarters undisclosed location.  
The doors get kicked in with such a force the people in the room all jump up and reach for their weapons before realizing it's one of their own barging in. Most agents in the room lean back as they are all way to familiar to what happens when Agent November sets their eyes on you. Several of them had taken a long talk with the psych on call after being chewed out by her. And every single one lets out a small breath of relief when those bright green eyes settle on the captain of the team.

"The Hell Will I Be Taken Of This Case!!!" She slams her right index finger into the captains chest. "I've been on this fucking case for two years now, I have done all the time line referencing, I made it a case for our Unit when you were telling me not to be bothered. And now that we are inches away in grabbing this son of a Cowdung's ass out of the time continuum you have the bloody audacity to sent me on payed vacation leave. I am not letting you take all the fucking credit for this." 

The captain gives the team one look and they all know they are dismissed for the moment. "I will not have you yell at me. Even if you are the best agent this unit has, I am still your commanding officer." The door closes on the team before they can hear Agent November's response. 

The soundproofing of the office prevents them from hearing anything, not even the smallest buzz gets out. Yet as most are familiar with Agent November they know they will end up getting their way, which to some is a relieve as the Time stream killers case is one of the most puzzling and hardest they had to deal with in years. After all, how do you pinpoint a serial killer who's MO is to go back in time and prevents their target from ever being born. Most had laughed when Agent November had brought the first case to there desks a little over a year ago, they had stopped the moment there were serious time anomalies happening from people not being there when they should. 

"Sit down agent November." The captain looks at November. "Sit down or so help me I will file in for a temporary time restriction on your behalf, and we both know that with your record that would mean they will never clear you for Time streaming again." Agent November gives him a very cross look but drops down in one of the vacated chairs. "I know you did all the work. And if it was just me calling the shots i would definitely have kept you on the case. The point is it's not just me, there are higher ups involved, and the moment they found out what your relationship with the victims was they implored me to call you off the case to prevent the media thinking it was favoritism." he holds his hand up. 

"Silence. i know what I said when you first brought this case to us. The latest attack just got to much media coverage. Your cousin is one of the most beloved journalists around, people are looking more sharply now and that means we have to do this by the book." he sits down and looks at Agent November "You know this as well as me. So please take some time to visit family. Put your affairs in order. Go to your families hometown even. But make certain you are not involved in the LAL's investigation to this killer." he looks at November for a long time before she puffs her cheeks and barges out of the office.

"Hey November, where are you going." She looks up at one of the team members, she should know his name but never really cared to bother as he's just another Alpha thinking he can outdo her because he's older. "Maybe we can have a drink later." 

She snorts while entering the elevator. "Dude, you're some loser Alpha that annoys me to hell. So not ever." she flips her blue hair over her shoulder an stands tall. "Plus we're both Alpha's and I don't submit to another one. But to answer your question, I'm going home to apparently enjoy my payed vacation leave by attending a family wedding." 

The team looks at the closing doors in shock, apparently for once Agent November did not get her way. They all look at their captain with a bit more respect after that. After all one has to be of strong stuff to beat the menacing Fairy of LAL. So when he calls them in and tells them what to do no one even tries to make a quip or remark about the workload ahead of them. 

September 2055- Hasetsu, Kyushu district Japan. 

Agent November looks out over the beach near her families residence. She's really happy that due to family businesses only her godmother Mari is currently running the place or she would have gotten over a dozen lectures. All Mari did was listen the make a phone call. Now all November can do is wait. Sure enough she can see the person she is waiting for coming towards her from the direction of the Ice rink. She wonders how the captain knew that she is related to one of the three creators of the time travel system, although related is a big word as she hasn't got a drop of Japanese blood in her veins for all she knows, but the people here are family and they never make her forget it either. 

"Glad you decided to drop by. We knew you would." Lutz gives her a big smile. Even only knowing this woman since she was an adult November can see the cheeky kid in there that catalyzed a whole series of events changing the course of history along with it. "So I brought our original prototype. It's not as powerful as the modules currently being used but it has the plus side that it is nearly undetectable by the newer system. The down side is that you have to be at the location you want to be when you leave, which luckily for us is not some crowded city location but our lovely beach." Lutz hands her the module. "You know how it works. Need me to point a safe entry spot?" November nods. 

August 2020- Hasetsu, Kyushu district Japan.

Yuuri looks around the large group of people all dressed at their finest for the occasion. He catches Victor's eye and the two of them smile at each other. They finally did it, sure they were married before but with this new law they finally were able to get married for real in Japan. Which meant that that this time they threw a big party for all their family and friends. He was going to enjoy this day to the fullest.

It had annoyed Yuuri greatly that although as an Alpha he could have legally claimed Victor as his Omega but it wouldn't have been seen as a marriage because they were both men, unless Victor would have given up that designation and changed it to female because he has the ability to carry children. After they got engaged the ISU had already made issues with Victor coming back to the male division for one more season, saying that with a mate the chances of pregnancy were too great, but they got them to shut up for a while. Now they were both spokespeople for several Omega and human right groups opposing such rules and laws, with Japan being one of the first to concede. 

Victor sees Yuuri walk around between their family and friends. He is as beautiful as ever and every sense in Victor's body makes him attuned to every move the other man makes out there. He looks down at the ring on his finger and starts to giggle. Finally the ring his love had given him was no longer an engagement ring but an honest to heavens wedding ring. He is going to ignore that small ceremony they had a few years back to celebrate Yuuri's gold medal, it was nice but it felt like something had been missing, it wasn't like today at all. Nope today he finally felt like they had truly became husbands. 

He looks up to call Yuuri over and is shocked to see some odd light flash before his eyes. None of the books had mentioned those. He groans and presses a hand against his eyes to prevent him from getting dizzy. He's more than happy when he feels a reassuring arm holding him up. His muscles tense a bit when he smells the air, the scent was not what he expected. When Victor looks up he sees very familiar green eyes in a slightly less familiar face. If he hadn't known better he would have thought. The young woman sniffs the air and gets a very defined scowl on her face. Leaving Victor stunned by the familiarity. 

"Well that is definitely something I'm going to tease that Baka with once I'm back. But for now we need a talk and the situation just got a whole lot weirder than I thought, although this could explain why the rimple had done only lesser damage." She helps Victor back to his feet and gives him a soft smile. "First things first, before you get any weird ideas. I'm Agent November of the LAL. Don't worry about not knowing the term, the LAL won't get legally formed for another eleven years. Which means for me the twenty fifth anniversary is coming up soon." 

Victor takes a step back, seriously believing he's dealing with a madwoman, when he does he realizes something is off. He quickly looks around to see why Yuuri hasn't come to his side yet, or anyone else for that matter, only to see everything is still. Nothing is moving. Not even the drink from the glass Yuuri is spilling because he tripped over one of the Leroy kids toys. Seeing the scene before him makes him a bit anxious, not knowing what is going on. The woman, who could be the spitting image of Yura if she wasn't a girl and her hair wasn't blue as the sky, just looks at him as if she's waiting on him to do something. 

"Hmm, well it is a bit much to expect much common sense out of you." There is a light affection on her lips. "Then again I don't have much time, the module I was able to borrow will only allow me so much time and I have a lot to explain." Victor blinks at her.

"One of the things my unit does is we make certain the time line doesn't get screwed over big time. I'm one of the best agents out there and two years ago I noticed heavy fluctuations happening, but the timeline seemed to settle itself nicely so no one payed it much attention, I wouldn't either if I hadn't realized one of the people I knew no longer existed. And I mean they were completely erased from everyone's memory but mine. Turns out my time module saved me from the time rimple. I investigated it and came to the conclusion somebody had gone back in time and simply prevented them from being born." November brushes her hand through her hair. 

"It happened two more times. Heavy fluctuation, time settling, somebody erased out of existing. And again it was somebody who I knew, not very closely but they had a connection to my life. Of course I thought I was being targeted, so I dove right into it." She suddenly holds the fingers of her right hand right in front of his face. "I was this close in narrowing the person down when that last fluctuation happened. All was the same except this time when time settled the person it had been aimed at hadn't disappeared they are currently in a coma. Somehow, something had happened. All I can think about is that the person went back into time to prevent this person from being born and ended up failing. Their module buzzed out causing the rimple but not the erasure." 

Victor looks at her for a moment. "Then why are you here? I'm certain none of our friends are time traveling serial killers if your story is true." He crosses his arms over his chest. How dare this young woman make such ridiculous claim. The last thing he expected was for her to start laughing. He feels his shoulders slump a bit, he doesn't see how what he said could have been considered funny in any way.

"They are not. To my knowledge this person has no contact with anyone involved. But as I said we were close, we didn't have him yet." Victor cocks his head as if to say 'close how', something she picks up right away. "During one of his interference trips he was caught on camera, it was that I knew where to look at or I never would have spotted him. Because of that we have an almost clear image of his face. It's not somebody I remember having ever seen around any of the people he went after, although it is a bit hard to check." 

She sighs. "Basically I came here because this was the last known moment he could interfere with the existence of the last victim. I hoped you could help me with telling me if you've seen him. The timestop my module is giving off must have trapped him, so if he's here I can take him out and end this." 

Victor nods, then he gets a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know why you thought i could help, I've been a bit floaty today and honestly i don't think I've actually really looked at anyone but Yuuri today. You should have asked him. But I'll try." November doesn't look convinced but clearly decides to ignore it and pulls out a device that looks a bit like a phone. After some taps she turns it towards him with the image of a most generic man on it if ever been seen. "Nope, there is no way I saw somebody like that. You should ask Yuuri." 

November sighs, how could he not know, as far as she knew he had always been the one telling everybody exactly who had been here today and what they had been doing and wearing. But she'll indulge him and moves over to Yuuri pulling him but not his drink from the timestop. She grabs him by the shoulders just fast enough to prevent him from impaling himself on the glass in midair. 

"What the...?" Yuuri's eyes slowly focus on her. "Agent November. Time agent, am here to locate a serial killer who uses time travel to eliminate his targets. Have you seen this person." She really doesn't feel like going over the whole story again and just gives the bare facts before pushing the photo under Yuuri's nose. He gives some soft nods, seeking out Victor who moved up behind her, before looking at the image. Then his face pales a bit. 

"Oh...oh... Uhm." He looks at her only now realizing how she looks, blinking heavy. "You'll have to ask Phichit about it. I was a bit too drunk that night to really remember what happened." November looks at him for a moment. 

"What do you mean, you were too drunk??" He doesn't appear to be that drunk right now, and he had definitely spoken in the past tense. "When did you see this guy? Where is he?" She will not apologize if her voice goes rough with restrained Alpha anger, causing Yuuri to straighten his spine and look at her in a very distinctive dismissive way. "I am not going to apologize. I need that information." 

"Than ask Phichit. Your tone has upset my Vitya." He steps around November to wrap his arms around Victor and give out some calming scent. She stomps her foot and looks around to see where Phichit can be. Sure enough he is in the perfect position to take a photo of Yuuri spilling his drink, or he's filming it. Now that she thinks about it, she'd never seen those images anywhere, so she goes and pulls him out of the time stop. He blinks at her with his large eyes, before quickly looking in a particular direction. 

"I'm not gonna bother in introducing me. They will have to do that later. Now where have you seen this an and what can you tell me about him." she shows him the image. "And make it quick because I honestly do not have all day." Phichit nods and looks. He too pales. 

"Oh. It's him. Haven't seen him in years." Phichit rubs his cheek. "he's not somebody you like right." She makes a quick nope movement, knowing she is running out of time. "Well we met him, if you can call it that, in Detroit. Yuuri had just gotten his confirmation that he had gotten his ticket to the Grand Prix Final in Sochi and we had decided to go out and celebrate." He smiles at his friend who joined him. "At one point Yuuri had gotten so drunk we had gotten kicked out of a club notorious for allowing drunk people to drink."

Both friends smile at this. November just rolls her eyes. "So we were going back to the dorm room, trying to make up good excuses as to why we missed morning practice, when out of no where this guy suddenly shows up and takes a swing at Yuuri." November stares at him, that was years ago, how? "Well Yuuri was drunk and is a fantastic dancer, those two are a dangerous mix. I can't really remember what happened, not everything is clear as I had some drinks as well, but it ended with this man cracking his skull against a lantern post." Both Yuuri and Phichit nod. 

"We called the emergency services but as we were drunk we bolted the scene. No one ever found out we were there, and we only found out he was in a coma through the media. Yuuri had to leave for Sochi before we heard if he ever came to, and he went straight to Japan to skate in All Japan and finish his school, we pitched in with a couple of friends to get the guy some flowers but that's it. I don't know where he is now." November shakes her head.

"You don't need to. With this information my colleagues will be able to subtract him from the hospital back then and once we have him in our custody we can find out who he is, why he did what he did and know how to undo what he did." She pockets the device. "Thank you for your cooperation." A brisk nod is all they get before she is gone and the entire room explodes in the sound of everything coming back into time. 

"It wasn't my imagination right? She did look exactly like..." 

"I am never getting any children you Baba, now put me down I'm an adult and taller than you too boot." All three of them look in the direction the shouting come from, missing the three young girls slipping out from under the table, shaking their heads. 

"Well I am not going to be the one to tell him. At least not right now." Victor smiles. "After all, I know exactly when she's born. There is enough time to get him to warm up about it." Yuuri gives his love a doubtful look. "Don't worry, he's only unreasonable when he thinks you are wrong and we have Phichit's recording to prove otherwise." 

October 2055- St-Petersburg, Russia

"Yuuko. I'm here." November turns away from the counter she just ordered her drink from to see her cousin waving like the idiot he is. With his natural Silver hair and brown eyes he is what a lot of people would call a looker. His overenthusiastic Omega attitude normally makes her even more cranky, but right now she's just happy to see him. 

"Heya Loser. You know I don't use that name anymore. It's too hard to explain to people." She brushes her short golden locks out of her face. "I just wished dad given me a different name. Even if I love auntie Yuuko, and know why, it's just weird." She sees her cousin give her the biggest grin, all heart shaped and everything. 

"Come on. We are family, at least let me indulge a bit. You don't even let me use any diminutives for you either. Plus I know you don't really like being called November either, you just picked it because it was the first thing you thought of when applying for LAL." He bites his lip for a moment. "You could have used your last name, but then again who am I to talk, I write under the pseudonym Stammi Vicino." 

November just sighs and nods. "So how are you doing. I know the doctors said you'll have no lingering effects from the coma, but still." Stammi smiles.

"Yeah I still get tired a lot faster then before." He raises his hand to keep her quiet. "And it has nothing to do with my age. I'm only 34, your father won his last gold medal at that age. Which you know as you were there. Basically I just need to rebuild my ability to do everything I used to do. I have been doing a lot the last few years, and I don't know I might want to settle down a bit." he looks shyly at his drink, making November nearly spit hers. 

"Please do not say what you think you are saying. I am not giving up my job for the fact that you want to settle down." Stammi looks at her as if he's hearing something odd.

"Why would you give up your job? Sure people still prefer the more traditional balance in a relationship, but we've known each other all of your life, you know we are anything but traditional." November leans back.

"That might be the case but till now our bedroom activities were more 'traditional' than what you are suggesting now. In the past four years we never once shared a heat to prevent exactly what you are now suggesting." Stammi nods.

"I know. That is why I want to talk this over with you first. After all I could always find a donor, but I know how you think about those." He sighs, sticks out his hand and waits for her to take it. "I don't want my kid not to have both parents there." 

"You weren't conceived at the wedding night." He blinks at her for a moment, then smiles widely. 

"Thank god for that. I have always hated everyone saying that even though I am not that bad in calculating they had to be off with at least four weeks." he hums "Has the LAL figured out what the man's motive was?" November nods.

"Turns out he was a former LAL employee that hated the whole concept of timetravel, he believes it's unethical and makes people want to abuse it. So he build his own module with stolen prints and parts, to find out who's birth would disrupt it ever from being created." Both cousins laugh.

"In the end his actions led to the events of it being created." Stammi sighs. "I still can't believe you failed to notice those three hiding under the table at your entry point. Which made them hear everything and take pictures of the module you were using." He giggles. "Your boss must have burst his skin." November shakes her head.

"He had been informed about this years ago. Not in great detail, but enough to let him know he needed for me to travel back to that exact moment with the original module." 

After that they finish their drinks in silence, order some pastries to go and walk to their apartment while holding hands. November's just happy she got her life and love walking next to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'll point out that you too can give me an idea. Just look up the list, pick your favorites and put it in your comment.  
> List can be found [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167242058139/au-mix-it-up-challenge)
> 
> Please consider it, as this is your only option to ever see me write some of these options. :}


End file.
